onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
File talk:Jesus Burgess Wins Block A.png
Edit War Okay, I'll just discuss it here. First of all, I'm not "anti-manga". I actually like Burgess' position in the manga way better. But when you look at the image itself, the most you'll really see is Burgess in his winning position. You'll see the dead gladiators, too, but only about two of them are actually visible in a thumbnail, while the rest are completely obstructed by the text. In the anime image, you see Burgess celebrating AND the dead gladiators. It's less, but it's enough to give the message that he won. And thanks to the lack of obstructing text, the gladiators are much easier to see. The lack of detail is bad, but I don't think it breaks the image, especially since it won't ultimately matter in its usage. 06:02, November 23, 2014 (UTC) ^ Proof that Nada is a massive fucktard and has no idea what he's talking about. 06:07, November 23, 2014 (UTC) Gal, you're not helping. Really. Manga is a good, clear, frontal image with Jesus right in the centre striking a good, "I am the champion" pose. Even with the sound effect, more of the sea of gladiators is visible in the manga, and they're in a larger variety of states of defeat. And the "Don!" sound effect is one that's in every single important scene like that. In those sorts of scenes where there's a reveal of any kind, you'd be hard pressed finding a manga image that doesn't have it - it's part of Oda's signature style. The anime? The angle is a complete deal breaker; the pose is silly and the left arm takes up way too much of the image. The art/detail is also lacking. The only gladiator who's easy to see from the thumbnail is the one on the bottom right. There are thousands of anime images on here; they vastly outnumber the manga images. I object only to a small number of them. This is one that I consider to be completely unacceptable, and since I fixed the problems that ST brought up with the manga image, there's no reason not to use it. 06:48, November 23, 2014 (UTC) Both images are good, first off. But I'm gonna give it to the anime version, since its dimensions allow for a larger thumbnail version where the topic of the image is much more visible. Plus, I like that he's holding the paper bag in his had there, which fits better with the caption on his page (a caption which can be re-written of course). Second, guys don't respond to Gal ever. That way I can delete his edits and the conversations make sense. And to Gal: You're never going to have an effect on which images we use ever again. You fucked up when you vandalized and gave up that right. Move on with your life and stop watching us edit without you. 19:24, November 23, 2014 (UTC) I think the manga image is much better in this case. 19:27, November 23, 2014 (UTC) My other point is still valid. There's too much text in the manga version making it distracting from the image itself. That's why the anime is better. SeaTerror (talk) 19:52, November 23, 2014 (UTC) Zodiaque, I don't exactly see how that angle is a deal breaker. It's still a victory pose for him, and you actually see him from below, making it seem like he's standing over you. So does that make the angle better? I don't know. But the detail really doesn't seem to be much of a problem, and while there's only one gladiator you can easily see in the anime pic, there's virtually none that are easy to see in the manga pic. By the way, JSD, I like you said not to respond to Gal but then responded to him. This has nothing to do with anything; I just found it funny. 22:23, November 23, 2014 (UTC) Are you really discussing about this image? Anime's version cuts his arm, so it's a horrible image. The end. --Meganoide (talk) 00:50, November 24, 2014 (UTC) ^ That doesn't even make any sense. SeaTerror (talk) 00:57, November 24, 2014 (UTC) "while there's only one gladiator you can easily see in the anime pic, there's virtually none that are easy to see in the manga pic" Huh? There's the one keeled over to the left of Burgess, who's the size of Burgess' torso, and the one on the bottom right, at the very least. More is not less. Then when you view the image full size there's also several more, as well as weapons everywhere. JSD, saying "its dimensions allow for a larger thumbnail version" is moot since the 210px is not a hard and fast rule but a general target that's based on the aspect ratio of a full screen image. If you want a bigger thumbnail you're free to increase the size on the page, but the primary purpose of thumbnails is to act as a preview and people are expected to click on them if they want to see the whole picture. "The thumbnail is too small" has nothing to do with the image itself and shouldn't be considered a factor. The angle is a deal breaker because of the degree of distortion it causes in the features of the body. There's way too much focus on the left forearm which is placed front and centre, and it looks hideous. 05:27, November 24, 2014 (UTC) Everybody attack Gal when he posts useless comments, but if SillyTerror writes a useless comment (which, again and again and again and again and again and again and again, attacks me) no one has anything to say? --Meganoide (talk) 11:22, November 24, 2014 (UTC) Since this isn't going anywhere, let's just poll it. Skipping test poll since this is routine. 16:37, November 24, 2014 (UTC) Poll 16:37, November 24, 2014 (UTC) # 17:34, November 24, 2014 (UTC) # Meganoide (talk) 18:58, November 24, 2014 (UTC) # MasterDeva (talk) 20:10, November 24, 2014 (UTC) # 00:47, November 25, 2014 (UTC) # :We should use the Anime Version. # 16:38, November 24, 2014 (UTC) # SeaTerror (talk) 16:49, November 24, 2014 (UTC) (People are blatantly ignoring my point about too much text being distracting since they had no counters to it.) # 17:18, November 24, 2014 (UTC) (It has problems for sure, but so does the manga image.) # 20:01, November 25, 2014 (UTC) (The anime image shows that after winning, Jesus finally reveals his true identity.) # (The only things that matter are the angle he was viewed and the number of the people shown to be knocked out by his attack. Also this.) }}